random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shitpost (TV series)/Musical Numbers/I've Got a Little List
"I've Got a Little List" is one of the songs sung by every character in Shitpost in the episode "Unikitty and Puppycorn's Bogus Adventure" when Raymond drives the gang to Heaven. Lyrics UNIKITTY: ♪ As someday it may happen that a victim must be found ♪ ♪ I've got a little list, I've got a little list ♪ ♪ Of society offenders who might well be underground ♪ ♪ And who never would be missed, who never would be missed ♪ FINK: ♪ There's the white kid with the baggy clothes who's talking like he's black ♪ ANSI: ♪ The girl you date who doesn't get the jokes in “Caddyshack” ♪ PUPPYCORN: ♪ The Asian guy who cuts in front of every single line ♪ MASTER FROWN: ♪ And Britney Spears for accidentally showing her... ♪ Yeah, I'm not even gonna say that. RAYMOND: ♪ And Bill O'Reilly's ineffective dermatologist ♪ FINK: ♪ They'd none of them be missed, they'd none of them be missed ♪ EVERYONE: ♪ He's got them on the list ♪ ♪ He's got them on the list ♪ ♪ And they'd none of them be missed ♪ ♪ They'd none of them be missed ♪ UNIKITTY: ♪ There's the guy behind the news reporter waving like a fool ♪ BROCK: ♪ And Senator Bill Frist, I've got him on the list ♪ FINK: ♪ And the fat kid smiling warmly while he's peeing in the pool ♪ ♪ He never would be missed, he never would be missed ♪ SHANNON: ♪ There's the foul-smelling boy who comes to school in camouflage ♪ ♪ And every bleeding member of the cast of “Entourage” ♪ ♪ And while we're on the subject, HBO deserves a whack ♪ ♪ For ending The Sopranos with a fucking cut to black! ♪ MASTER FROWN: ♪ And guys who when you shake their hand just bump you with their fist ♪ ♪ I don't think they'd be missed. I'm sure they'd not be missed! ♪ EVERYONE: ♪ He's got them on the list ♪ ♪ He's got them on the list ♪ ♪ And they'd none of them be missed ♪ ♪ They'd none of them be missed ♪ PUPPYCORN: ♪ There's the guy who sits beside you and keeps farting on the plane ♪ ♪ And Shakira's lyricist. I've got him on the list! ♪ ♪ And the smarty on Thanksgiving who says, "It's the trip-toe-fane!" ♪ He never would be missed, he never would be missed FINK: There's the blonde who tells you loudly with a voice just like a knife falsetto ♪ "You know, someone should do a sitcom based around my life!" ♪ SARALINE: ♪ The guy who watched "The Simpsons" back in 1994 ♪ ♪ And won't admit the damn thing isn't funny anymore ♪ UNIKITTY: ♪ And anyone ♪ UNIKITTY and DR. FOX: ♪ And every one... ♪ EVERYONE: ♪ Who's ever... ♪ ♪ Made me pissed! ♪ ♪ Made me pissed! ♪ ♪ Made me really really pissed! ♪ BROCK: ♪ I've got them on the list ♪ UNIKITTY: ♪ They'd none of them be missed ♪ EVERYONE: ♪ They'd be none, they'd be... ♪ ♪ They'd be none, they'd be none of them be missed ♪ RAYMOND: He's got them on the list SHANNON: ♪ He's got them on the list♪ EVERYONE: ♪ And they'd none of them be missed... ♪ SHANNON and UNIKITTY: ♪ They'd none ♪ EVERYONE: ♪ None of them... ♪ ♪ Of... ♪ ♪ None of them... ♪ ♪ Them... ♪ ♪ None of them ♪ ♪ Be... ♪ ♪ Missed! ♪ FINK: ♪ None of them be missed! ♪ Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitpost (TV series)